Shane Dowrich
| birth_place = Barbados | heightft = | heightinch = | heightm = | batting = Right-handed | role = Wicket-keeper | hidedeliveries = | international = yes | testdebutdate = 3 June | testdebutyear = 2015 | testdebutagainst = Australia | testcap = 303 | lasttestdate = 9 December | lasttestyear = 2017 | lasttestagainst = New Zealand | odidebutdate = | odidebutyear = | odidebutagainst = | odicap = | lastodidate = | lastodiyear = | lastodiagainst = | odishirt = | T20Idebutdate = | T20Idebutyear = | T20Idebutagainst = | T20Icap = | lastT20Idate = | lastT20Iyear = | lastT20Iagainst = | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 18 | runs1 = 724 | bat avg1 = 24.13 | 100s/50s1 = 1/5 | top score1 = 103 | deliveries1 = - | wickets1 = - | bowl avg1 = - | fivefor1 = - | tenfor1 = - | best bowling1 = - | catches/stumpings1 = 40/5 | column2 = FC | matches2 = 80 | runs2 = 3,084 | bat avg2 = 31.46 | 100s/50s2 = 4/18 | top score2 = 131* | deliveries2 = - | wickets2 = - | bowl avg2 = - | fivefor2 = - | tenfor2 = - | best bowling2 = - | catches/stumpings2 = 201/22 | column3 = LA | matches3 = 36 | runs3 = 460 | bat avg3 = 18.40 | 100s/50s3 = 0/0 | top score3 = 48 | deliveries3 = - | wickets3 = - | bowl avg3 = - | fivefor3 = - | tenfor3 = - | best bowling3 = - | catches/stumpings3 = 22/8 | column4 = T20 | matches4 = 29 | runs4 = 321 | bat avg4 = 16.05 | 100s/50s4 = 0/0 | top score4 = 38 | deliveries4 = - | wickets4 = - | bowl avg4 = - | fivefor4 = - | tenfor4 = - | best bowling4 = - | catches/stumpings4 = 16/6 | date = 4 February 2018 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/431905.html Cricinfo }} Shane Omari Dowrich (born 30 October 1991) is a West Indian first-class cricketer. In May 2015 he was named in the 14-man Test squad to face Australia. He made an impressive start on his Test debut against Australia at Windsor Park, Roseau, Dominica. After conceded a lead of 170 in the first innings, West Indies were struggled at 3/37. He and Marlon Samuels added 144 runs for the fourth wicket before a collapse led West Indies to 216 all out and handed victory to Australia. In the two-year span in first-class cricket from 2015 to 2017), he averaged 50.18 against his overall figure of 37.46. He struck three centuries and seven fifties in that period, including a career-best unbeaten 131. He has been the Test wicket-keeper for the West Indies since 2016. Early career A Combermere School student who came through the YMPC Cricket Club, Dowrich represented the West Indies at the 2010 ICC Under-19 Cricket World Cup, making his first-class debut for Barbados at the age of 18 on his return, and was awarded the Lord Gavron Award for promising young cricketers in Barbados alongside Roston Chase at the end of the year. As part of this award, Dowrich spent the 2012 English season playing for Sefton Park in the Liverpool and District Cricket Competition, scoring two centuries as he totaled 733 league runs at an average of 52.35 despite returning to the Caribbean mid-season to play for West Indies A. International record Test centuries External links * Category:1991 births Category:Living people Category:West Indies Test cricketers Category:West Indian wicket-keepers Category:Cricketers